


M is for

by fengirl88



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Family, Gen, Poetry, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ending in 31 syllables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M is for

Bad mother or good,  
she is past those questions now.  
This is the endgame.  
You thought her too tough to die  
but she proves you wrong again.

**Author's Note:**

> A tanka is a poem of 31 syllables across five lines (5, 7, 5, 7, 7). Written for the Amnesty challenge at fan_flashworks; prompt used was Family.


End file.
